Dis, je vais vraiment mourir ?
by Kann95
Summary: L'existence même de Lou est anormale. Presque une erreur. Il le sait. Blessé par la vie et par les gens, sa situation pouvait difficilement empirer. Et pourtant, il aurait dû se méfier... Mais, et si tout changeait grâce à des médecins ? Grâce à un médecin ? Alors, peut-être...
1. Prologue

- Tu viens, Lou ?

L'intéressé leva la tête vers la jeune fille qui lui parlait. Il était plongé dans un bouquin passionnant sur la meilleure façon de cultiver des anémones japonaise en serre. Elle était toujours devant lui et attendait impatiemment une réponse. Elle avait l'air agacé.

- Non.

Elle eut l'air vexée et s'éloigna vivement vers Judith et Yumi, la rousse et la japonaise. Ajoutez Malory la blonde et elles formaient le petit groupe à la fois le plus honni et le plus admiré par la majorité de l'université. Le reste, comme Lou y était indifférent. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tenait tellement à venir lui parler tout le temps alors qu'il l'ignorait à chaque fois. En plus, elle lui avait fait perdre le fil de sa lecture. Il referma son livre en soupirant. La cafétéria de l'université était presque déserte. Il souleva sa tasse de café à ses lèvres et se laissa réchauffer par le liquide brûlant.

C'était l'été et dehors il devait faire très chaud, mais à l'intérieur du bâtiment la clim' était détraquée et refroidissais considérablement l'atmosphère. Lou puisa ses livres de cours de son sac et se mit à réviser machinalement, sans y faire trop attention.

Il se sentait mal depuis quelques jours mais n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur ce qui n'allait pas. Lou n'avait pas changé de médicaments dernièrement ni mangé quelque chose de tropical ou de périmé, et il ne se sentait pas malade d'un rhume ou autre.

Il se mit à transpirer un peu et à avoir très chaud. Lou plissa les yeux, il avait un de ces mal de crâne tout d'un coup ! C'était officiel, il couvait quelque chose. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires et se leva. Hou... Trop vite. La pièce tournait. Il avait envie de rendre son déjeuner sur le sol. Il crispa sa main sur le bord de la table pour ne pas tomber et eut un haut le cœur. Il allait vraiment vomir...  
>Il serra les lèvres lorsqu'il sentit son estomac se soulever et jouer au yoyo dans son corps. Une douloureuse crampe lui plia le ventre. Il se retrouva plié en deux par terre, les genoux trempé de liquide chaux et poisseux. Et il ne se sentait pas mieux du tout.<p>

Il avait les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir son exploit mais un cri hystérique attira son attention. Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur une femme de cantine qui hurlait comme une démente en le pointant du doigt alors qu'une autre s'approchait de lui l'air inquiet. Il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux.

Lou se sentit tourner de l'oeil.

Ses jambes et le sol sous lui étaient maculés de sang. Il leva en tremblant ses mains vers son visage et les regarda, souillée du liquide vital.

Un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge.


	2. Chapitre 1

- Je peux rentrer chez moi ?

L'infirmière qui changeait sa perfusion lui jeta un regard agacé. Cela faisait déjà dix fois dans la même demi-heure qu'il lui posait la même question. Et la réponse n'avait toujours pas changée.

- Non, M. Meyer.

Il se renonça dans son lit, aussi agacé qu'elle. Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'il était là, tout seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital sans qu'on vienne le voir et il s'ennuyait ferme.

- Détrompez-moi, mais si personne n'ai venu m'examiner cela signifie que je n'ai rien. Donc je peux y aller et rentrer chez moi, tenta-t-il.

Dieu savait qu'il détestait les hôpitaux. L'infirmière se dirigea vers la porte et avant de sortir elle lui adressa un regard sévère.

- Vous baigniez dans votre propre sang il y a peine cinq heures, M. Meyer. Alors oui vous avez quelque chose. Et le centre de diagnostic sur penche très attentivement sur votre cas, d'après le docteur Cuddy.

Et elle s'en alla, le laissant seul. Il grogna en regardant par la fenêtre la pluie qui tombait. Il avait fait tellement chaud aujourd'hui que la chaleur avait provoquée un orage. Il avisa ensuite son sac de cours, au pied du lit et se pencha. Le bout de son doigt effleurait le tissus rêche. Il mordit sa longue et tendit encore plus son corps. La perfusion dan son bras l'empêchait d'aller bien loin. Lou se pencha un peu plus et... il attrapa le sac. Avec un sourire victorieux, il sortit ses cours et les relut attentivement cette fois. Il avait quand même des partiels dans peu de temps.

.

Lou déambulait dans l'hôpital en jetant des coups d'oeils un peu partout. Il s'ennuyait vraiment dans sa chambre et avait réussi à obtenir - après avoir harcelé l'infirmière -une perfusion mobile qui le suivait comme un petit chien. Au bout d'un moment il croisa plusieurs femmes accompagnées d'hommes ou de femmes et tenant des bébés. Lou en conclut qu'il devait s'approcher de la maternité et continua un peu son chemin. Il regarda à travers la vitre - un petit sourire en coin - les mères et leurs enfants. Il avait toujours aimé ce département. Il était reposant et serein.

Et il était sûre de toujours y trouver calme et silence lorsque son propre département était plein à craquer.

Il reprit son chemin et partit vers la cafétéria. Il commençait à avoir faim. Alors qu'il faisait la queue en comptant sa monnaie pour s'acheter un sandwich, il réfléchit auquel il allait prendre.

_Hum... jambon/emmental ou thon/crudité ?_

Lou choisit le thon/crudité et prit une bouteille d'eau. Il n'était pas sûr qu'un sandwich soit la meilleure chose à faire alors qu'il ignorait ce qu'il avait mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il finit son ''repas'' et répartit vers sa chambre en révisant dans sa tête les mots-clés à connaitre impérativement.

Il se ré-assit sur son matelas dur et fixa le plafond en imaginant qu'il était couvert de dates, de mots, de phrases et de noms. Lou continua à réfléchir pendant un laps de temps conséquent mais qu'il oublia aussitôt que ses yeux quittèrent sa montre. Puis il commença à compter ses doigts en se demandant combien de temps il allait devoir patienter encore avant qu'on l'ausculte. Jamais ça n'avait duré si longtemps les autres fois où elle était allée à l'hôpital. Et Dieu savait qu'il y était allé souvent.

- Bonjour, dit une voix douce.

Il leva les yeux de ses ongles courts pour voir entrer trois personnes dans sa chambre. Une femme et deux hommes. La femmes avait de longs cheveux bruns qu'il envia l'espace d'un instant et un air avenant. L'un des deux hommes était noir et semblait très sympa, l'autre grand et blond, avec un petit air aristocrate.

- Salut.

Ils lui souriaient et il songea que s'il repoussait sa capuche maintenant, il y avait moyen de rigoler. Il se retint de justesse et écouta plutôt les trois médecins se présenter. La femme était le docteur Cameron, le noir était Foreman, et le blond était le docteur Robert Chase.

- Alors, pouvez-vous nous décrire vos symptômes, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Foreman.

La femme était stylo en main, prête à noter.

- Nausées, migraines, et hémorragie, lança-t-il tout à trac. Pourquoi j'ai trois médecins rien que pour moi ?

Ils se concertèrent un instant du regard puis Foreman dit simplement :

- On travaille en équipe.

- Ah bon. Est-ce que vous avez déjà des idées de ce que j'ai ?

Il voulait rentrer chez lui maintenant, dormir tout son soûl et se réveiller tôt juste pour avoir le plaisir de faire la grasse matinée plis longtemps. Il en bavait d'avance.

- Nous avons quelques idées, dit Chase. On reviendra lorsqu'on aura du nouveau. En attendant, vous allez passer la nuit ici.

Il devait une grimace d'indestructible outrance collée sur le visage parce qu'ils riaient lorsqu'ils sortirent.

- Bande de sadiques...

.

- Bon, on a quoi ?

House jouait avec sa canne tour en restant près du tableau et des feutres. Cameron regarda ses notes.

- Il a des nausées et des migraines. D'après son dossier, ça lui arrive souvent.

- Santé fragile alors. Quoi d'autre ?

- Quelque chose de nouveau - _et ce qui a sûrement titillé votre intérêt_, passa-t-il sous silence - hémorragie digestive haute qui a causée un vomissement sanglant, dit Foreman.

House attrapa un feutre noir.

- OK. Quels sont les suspects ?

Chase réfléchit un quart de seconde.

- Ulcère gastro-duodénaux, affirma-t-il.

Cameron parcouru le dossier.

-... oui, possible. Il boit, fume et ingère beaucoup de médicament.

- Ça a pu causer une pyrosis, une dyspepsie, les nausées, les vomissements et même le saignement, dit Chase, l'air assez fier de lui.

Tourné vers le tableau, Gregory House leur cachait le sourire ironique qui flottait sur ses lèvres et écrit l'idée qu'avait proposé Chase.

- Suivant ?

- Des varices gastriques causées aussi par l'alcool et les médicaments, lança Foreman, les sourcils froncés et visiblement très concentré.

House écrit encore.

- Ou alors, érosions gastriques pour cause médicamenteuse, conclut la jeune femme. C'est tout.

Greg posa le feutre et se tourna vers son équipe en agitant sa cane un peu dans tout les sens comme s'il frappait des ennemis invisibles.

- Faites lui une fibroscopie et une endoscopie, si y c'est l'ulcère donnez lui de l'Antihistaminique H2, si c'est les varices, filez lui un médoc de type bêta-bloquant, n'importe lequel on s'en fout.

Il boita jusqu'à la porte en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles au sujet d'un festival et de Wilson. Ils le regardèrent s'eloigner. Lorsqu'il fut loin, Allison fit volte-face vers ses collègues masculins, énervée.

- C'est quoi son problème ? Pourquoi il n'a prit en compte que vos diagnostics ? Le main aussi était plausible ! Plus que le tien Foreman, protesta-t-elle. Des varices à son âge ?!

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel et quittèrent le centre de diagnostics pour programmer les tests. Lorsque la jeune femme était dans cet état, mieux valait la laisser seule et ne pas prendre en compte ce qu'elle disait.

.

- Vous saviez que la séquestration est un crime gravement puni par la loi ?

Chase retint un rire alors que Sofia, l'infirmière, ingorait tout simplement le jeune dont elle s'occupait depuis trois jours. Robert se força d'arrêter de rire, ce n'était pas le moment, il allait annoncer au jeune patient le résultat des examens. Il trouvait le patient étrange, avec sa capuche qu'il n'avait pas encore rabattu depuis son arrivée, ses remarques sarcastiques et sa voix à la fois trop aiguë pour appartenir à un homme et trop grave pour être celle d'une femme.

- Je vois que vous allez bien, Lou, commenta-t-il en s'approchant du lit.

Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est loin d'être la première fois que je suis à l'hôpital pour une maladie grave. Alors, c'est quoi cette fois ?

Chase inspira longuement.

- Vous avez un cancer gastrique.

Petit silence gêné dans la chambre.

- Et ? encouragea Lou. Ce n'est pas nouveau, je suis malade depuis longtemps. Je me défonce aux médicament depuis tout petit à cause de ça.

- Oui, c'est écrit dans votre dossier. Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous être en phase terminale de votre cancer, poursuivit-il, le regard désolé.

Il s'attendait à de l'incompréhension, à de la colère, à des insultes, à des larmes, ou à tout ça à la fois. C'était difficile à supporter à chaque fois. Pourtant, ça ne se passa pas comme prévu.

.

- Sérieux ? C'est tout ce qu'il a fait ? s'étonna Foreman.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle de diagnostic, House, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Wilson. Même Cuddy était là.

- Ouais.

Cameron fronça les sourcils.

- Il a juste dit ''Ah bon ? Dommage'' ?

- Ouais.

House grignotait des cacahuètes en regardant sa série médicale préférée mais écoutait d'une oreille la conversation. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Ah... le déni... lâcha-t-il en fourrant une poignée de nourriture dans sa bouche impolie. Ça arrive souvent aussi.

Chase fit non de la tête.

- Il n'a pas nié. Il a accepté !

La voix douce de Wilson s'éleva à son tour.

- Lou Meyer est conscient de la précarité de sa santé depuis ses dix ans. Il a eu tout le temps qui lui fallait pour accepter. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça.

Un téléphone sonna, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Cuddy qui décrocha et écouta attentivement.

- ...oui... oui... d'accord... OK, autorisez-le à sortir.

Elle raccrocha.

- Lou Meyer vient juste de quitter l'hôpital, il préfère rentrer chez lui pour mourir.

- Il ne peut pas être déjà sortit, vous venez de donner votre accord, objecta Chase.

C'était stupide de tergiverser là-dessus, mais la phrase était quand même sortie immédiatement de sa bouche.

- Il était à l'accueil en train d'harceler la réceptionniste pour qu'elle m'appelle et que je donne l'autorisation.

Robert esquissa un sourire. Ca ressemblait assez à la facette que le jeune homme avait montré tout le long de son séjour.

- Faite-le revenir.

House avait levé les yeux de son programme TV et fixait ses assistants en jouant à lancer des cacahuètes dans sa bouche. Ils observèrent leur patron, perplexe. Finalement, c'est Cameron qui posa la question :

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait un cancer, lâcha Gregory.

.

Il courrait dans le noir.

Il ne voyait pas où il allait.

Mais il savait qu'Il le pourchassait.

Il entendait le bruit de SA course juste derrière lui.

Le bruit de SA respiration.

Et soudain, il sentit SES doigts se refermer telles des serres sur son cou.

Il hurla et...

Lou se réveilla en sursaut, le corps tremblant, son pyjama trempé de sueurs. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Maintenant. Il fallait que son coeur arrête de cogne à lui en faire mal. Il ralentit sa respiration, se calmant progressivement. Il passa une main encore tremblante sur son visage humide.

- Encore ce putain de cauchemar...

Il repoussa le drap qui le recouvrait et se dirigea d'une démarche de mort-vivant vers la cuisine. Il se fit couler un café bien noir et s'affala sur son canapé. Il alluma la télévision. Il fallait qu'il se purge l'esprit, c'était urgent, il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose.  
>Tiens, le gagnant du loto de la vieille était un vieux monsieur SDF.<br>Le café avait fini de couler, il le but devant une émission de télé-réalité totalement stupide qui était sûrement en train de lui faire fondre les neurones et de le faire régresser jusqu'à deux d'âge mental. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour penser à autre chose. Il s'enfonça dans le canapé. Une ou deux heures plus tard, lorsque l'émission fut terminée, il se leva, mit la tasse dans l'évier à côté de toute la vaisselle en retard, et se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Il grimaça en se regardant dans le miroir. A chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la salle de bain, il se disait qu'il fallait qu'il enlève ce fichu miroir. Mais c'était le genre promesse qu'on fait par frustration et qu'on ne tient jamais. Alors, lorsqu'il entra et se mit dans le miroir, il se dit une fois encore qu'il devrait l'enlever.

- T'as vraiment une salle gueule ce matin, lança-t-il à son reflet.

Lou se brossa longuement les dents. Il avait une haleine chargée d'alcool qui le rebutait lui-même. Puis il prit une longue douche brûlante. Il sentait encore la sensation de SES mains sur son corps et se lava durement pour oublier. Il mit des vêtements propres.

Passant rapidement ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les démêler, il ouvrit la fenêtre et alluma une cigarette. Il n'en restait plus que deux dans son paquet. Il allait devoir en racheter. Il en profiterait pour acheter à boire. Autre chose que de l'alcool. Il souffla doucement la fumée vers le ciel bleu, sans nuages. Il faisait assez beau aujourd'hui. C'était enfin l'été. Il avait l'impression que l'hiver avait duré une éternité.  
>En contrebas, il voyait des badauds s'arrêter devant les vitrines des magasins de la rue piétonne et faire les boutiques. Ils en faisaient du bruit, quel heure il était ? Il tourna la tête vers l'horloge accroché au mur.<br>Déjà treize heures ?  
>Il avait dormi plus longtemps qu'il avait cru.<p>

Alors qu'il finissait sa cigarette et l'écrasait sur le bord de la fenêtre, il se souvint soudain qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital la veille. Il songea que c'était pour ça qu'il était dans cet état aujourd'hui. Il se souvint qu'il avait vomit du sang en plein milieu de la cantine. En rentrant, il s'était saoulé jusqu'à oublier le diagnostic. et il en payait le prix.

- Plus que deux mois à vivre...

Il soupira. Il n'était même pas déprimé. Il avait déjà accepté l'idée de mourir. Il avait abandonné l'espoir d'avoir une vie ''normale'' il y a longtemps après tout. A peu près à l'époque de l'accident en y repensant bien, et un ou deux ans après qu'on lui ai diagnostiqué ce cancer. Il se souvenait encore de ce que lui avaient dit les médecins : durée de vie indéterminée et pas de traitements connu, il allait souffrir et se défoncer aux médocs pour grapiller quelques années de vie. Et ils avaient eu raison. C'était exactement ce qui s'était passé. Et ce qui avait provoqué l'agravement de son état déjà si instable.

Lou allait se remettre à réviser ses partiels - ils étaient dans un mois, il en avait deux à tuer (c'était le cas de le dire ) alors autant les passer à faire quelque chose d'utile - lorsqu'on toqua à la porte de son appartement. Il grogna et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Qui osait venir le déranger ? Il n'avait pas d'amis de toute façon, alors qui ça pouvait être ? Peut-être un nouveau voisin qui voulait faire connaissance ou un livreur qui s'était trompé d'appartement.

.

Robert, Eric et Alison avaient été envoyés au domicile de leur patient, un peu à l'écart du centre-ville de New York. Il y avait des embouteillages dans les rues de la capitale et Chase dû klaxonner à de nombreuses reprises. La circulation était cauchemardesque. Ils auraient dû prendre le métro, ils seraient arrivés plus vite. Ils tournèrent un peu avant de trouver - Ô miracle - une place où se garer, juste devant l'appartement. C'était de la chance, ou ils ne s'y connaissaient pas. Foreman sifflota, l'air appréciateur, en contemplant l'immeuble.

- Sympa l'appartement.

Cameron sourit et ils descendirent de voiture. Ils avaient dû venir ensemble - Gregory le leur avait demandé et on ne disait pas non au docteur House - mais ils n'avaient pas échangés un mot de tout le trajet. Les deux hommes, s'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien et étaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler des amis, ne supportaient pas la jeune femme. Si, pendant un temps, ils avaient tout deux avouer trouver Alison sexy et adorable, c'était bien avant qu'elle ne se soit révélée être une garce hystérique et pourrie gâtée. Lorsque House lui avait fait comprendre qu'eux deux, c'était pas possible, elle avait poussé une crise devant les deux garçons. Ils s'en souvenaient comme si c'était hier. Depuis, ils prenaient garde à ne pas passer plus de temps avec elle que nécessaire.

Les rues étaient bondés en cet après-midi d'été, c'était les vacances scolaires et les touristes avaient envahies New York. Ils levèrent le nez vers l'immeuble. D'après l'adresse que leur avait laissé Lou Meyer, il habitait au cinquième étage, dans l'appartement numéro 37.  
>La porte de l'immeuble était grande ouverte, ils n'eurent pas à sonner pour entrer. L'ascenseur - à la grande tristesse de Cameron - était en panne, ils durent prendre les escaliers. L'immeuble était miteux et avait au moins un demi-siècle, ce qui était plutôt étonnant à New York, l'escalier était en bois sombre et grinçant. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, la seule lumière était prodiguée par des petites lampes et elle était jaunâtre. En plus, ça sentait mauvais. ça sentait l'urine et le sexe. Ils se regardèrent, dégoûté, craignant presque de voir dans quel état était l'appartement de Lou Meyer. Ca ne devait guère être mieux. Si l'immeuble avait fier allure vu de dehors, c'était une toute autre paire de manches l'intérieur.<p>

Ils arrivèrent finalement au cinquième étage, au numéro 37, et Chase toqua. Ils entendirent un juron derrière la porte, puis le son d'une chaise qui rippe sur le sol et enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur leur patient.

- Qu'est-ce que vo...? commença-t-il, courroucé, avant de voir qui était là.

Robert n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
>Il s'était demandé ce que Lou cachait sous sa capuche, et bien il était servi.<p>

Une peau d'une blancheur éclatante, pure, comme la neige, trop blanche pour être signe de bonne santé, des cheveux tout aussi blancs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et présentaient deux ou trois noeuds bien visibles, et des yeux verts feuillage trop sombre pour la pâleur de la peau. Mais tout ceci n'était rien comparé aux deux autres détails qu'il était impossible de manquer.

Premièrement, la longue cicatrice blanchâtre qui courrait de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à sa mâchoire, sur le côté gauche de son visage et qui lui remontait le coin gauche de ses lèvres, formant un rictus ironique.

Deuxièmement, la robe courte et bleue qu'elle portait.


	3. Chapitre 2

- Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! pouffa Lou en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer dans l'appartement.

Les trois médecins ne savaient pas ce qui était le plus étonnant entre l'apparence de leur patient et son accoutrement. Ils entrèrent lentement chez Lou et remarquèrent qu'il était loin d'être dans le même état que les escaliers et le couloir. Lou les rejoignit.

- Je vous propose un café ?

- Je veux bien, souffla Foreman.

Les deux autres ne répondant pas, Lou haussa les épaules et commença à préparer le café de Eric. Alors que le café coulait, Cameron ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Excusez-moi mais... vous êtes... euh... vous savez, vous êtes _ce_ genre de personne ?

Chase et Foreman la foudroyèrent du regard. Alors là, c'était le summum de la discrétion et du tact. Lou fronça les sourcils et tendant son café à Eric ainsi qu'un sucre et la bouteille de lait - au cas où il le boirait comme ça.

- C'est-à-dire ? Je ne vois pas trop où vous voulez en venir, avoua-t-il.

Robert prit la parole avant que Allison ne dise encore plus de bêtises.

- Elle voulait savoir si vous étiez un travesti.

Lou resta silencieux quelques secondes durant lesquelles ils se dirent que s'en était effectivement un mais qu'il était très crédible. Puis, il éclata de rire. Le coin de sa bouche qui était traversé par la cicatrice bougea en même temps, comme s'il grimacait d'un côté et riait de l'autre.

- Un travesti ? rigola-t-il. Mais non ! Vous n'avez pas lu mon dossier ou quoi ?

Foreman fronça les sourcils tout en se remémorant ce qu'il avait lu du dossier. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir lu quoi que ce soit qui... à moins que...

- Intersexuelle.

Chase se tourna vers son collègue.

- Quoi ?

- Vous êtes intersexuelle. C'était effectivement noté dans votre dossier. J'avais complètement oublié...

Lou sourit.

- Avouez que c'est pas commun d'oublier que son patient est un inter et qu'il a une anomalie de la mélanine capillaire et cutanée. Parce que d'après la tête que vous faisiez lorsque j'ai ouvert, vous n'étiez pas au courant !

Et il ria de plus belle. Chase attendit qu'il se calme en le détaillant. C'était presque effrayant. Il était un parfait mélange de féminité et de masculinité. Son visage était asexué mais délicat. Son corps peu musclé et sans formes féminines. Mais pas de ''virilité'' en vue non plus. Pas de barbe ni de moustache.

Rien du tout qui pourrait informé sur son sexe.

- Au fait, vous êtes là pour quoi ? demanda-t-il en reprendant son souffle.

Oh oh... le moment délicat qu'ils détestaient presque autant que celui où ils annonçaient à un patient sa mort prochaine : celui où ils annonçaient que non, en fait, c'était une blague.

- Il semblerait que, finalement vous n'ayez pas un cancer.

Voilà, c'était fait.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était pas possible. Mais c'était pas possible. C'était pas possible qu'il ait passé dix ans de sa vie à prendre des médicaments qui lui avaient fait perdre ses cheveux, qui l'avait rendu malade, qui l'avait mené plus d'une fois à l'hôpital à cause d'un mauvais mélange médicaments/alcool alors qu'il n'avait pas de cancer.  
>C'était juste pas possible.<p>

- Vous êtes en train de vous fiche de moi ?

Cameron fit non de la tête :

- Le dr House pense que la masse dans votre estomac n'est pas dû à un cancer.

- Et à quoi d'autre cela pourrait-il être dû ?! s'énerva Lou. Vous vous fichez de moi ? Une masse sombre dans l'estomac lors d'une échographie abdominale, ça peut être quoi à part un cancer ?

Il se leva et se dirigea presque en courant vers un des tiroir de la cuisine. Lou en tira des dizaines et des dizaines de flacons remplis de pilules colorées, il les balança sur la table juste devant Chase et Foreman. Les traits de son visage était tirés, dans un rictus courroucé, ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs en montrant les médicaments. Robert attrapa deux des flacons. Eric grimaça en voyant les noms.

Ca c'était du médicament.

Toutefois, Robert leva une main apaisante vers sa patient, il devait calmer le jeu maintenant à cause de la gaffe de Cameron.

- Ma collègue s'est mal exprimée, s'excusa-t-il en voyant dans quel état Lou s'était mis. Vous avez bien un cancer, mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça que vous avez une si mauvaise santé depuis toute ces années. En fait, votre cancer pourrait être guéri depuis longtemps et c'est la première chose que nous allons faire en rentrant à l'hôpital. Votre santé fragile est dû à autre chose.

Lou s'assit sur la seule chaise vacante et se calma progressivement. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait perdu toute ces années alors qu'il pourrait être guéri depuis belle lurette ? C'était quoi cette blague ?

.

POV Robert

/

Il avait l'air choqué.  
>Enfin, elle.<br>Ou il.  
>Robert ne savait pas comment le nommer. Ça ne changeait rien au fait que Lou avait l'air choqué lorsque Allison lui annonça tout à trac qu'il n'avait pas un cancer, alors que c'était le cas. Cette fille était vraiment une plaie. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait fait pour sortir avec elle alors qu'elle était une telle emmerdeuse. Elle ne pouvait pas fermer sa grande bouche au lieu de dire des bêtises plus grosses qu'elle. Il ''rassura'' son patient en lui assurant que non, il n'avait pas prit tous ces médicaments pour rien mais que oui, ses derniers symptômes n'était pas liés au cancer.<br>Pauvre garçon.

Ils avaient convaincus Lou de faire son sac pour retourner à l'hôpital et ils étaient maintenant dans la voiture. Lou était assis à l'avant, sur le siège passer, tandis que lui conduisait. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre pour fumer en observant, sans y faire attention, les rues de New York défiler. Arrêté à un feu rouge, il regarda du coin de l'oeil le patient.  
>Lou s'était changé. Il avait enlevé la petite robe encore légèrement dérangeante pour mettre le sweat à capuche et le jean avec lequel ils le connaissaient. La capuche était rabattue sur son visage pâle, seule la cigarette au bout rougeoyant dépassait de l'ombre. Il était accoudé à la vitre, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Le soleil commençait à décliner doucement derrière les buildings. A l'arrière, Allison était plongée dans le dossier de Lou pour vérifier les détails qu'elle avait ratée. Elle faisait bien, House allait lui faire comprendre avec la subtilité qui le caractérisait que si elle continuait à être aussi tête en l'air elle devrait chercher un nouvel emploi. Foreman et lui avaient aussi oublié, mais n'étaient pas aussi inutile qu'elle tout de même.<p>

Il arrivèrent à l'hôpital une demi-heure plus tard environ. En arrivant dans l'entrée de l'hôpital, il vit Lou se diriger derechef vers quelqu'un. Robert sourit en voyant que c'était Sophia, l'infirmière.

- Bonsoir, Sophia ! lança-t-il. Je vous ais manqué ?

L'intéressée marmonna dans sa barbe en s'éloignant pour fuir le jeune homme qui la regarda partir, étonné. Il avait pourtant été courtois cette fois-ci !

- Eh ben alors ? On dit pas bonjour ?

Robert sourit et la dirigea vers sa chambre tandis que les deux autres rejoignaient House. Il regarda Lou s'installer sur le lit. Remarquant qu'il n'enlevait toujours pas sa capuche, il - sans y faire attention - repoussa le vêtement en arrière pour faire apparaître le visage blanc et les yeux obsédants de Lou. Celui-ci le regardait bizarrement mais se laissa faire. Généralement, les défauts physiques de ses patient étaient des sujets de plaisanterie pour lui, ou du moins ne les plaignaient-il pas. Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de rire en voyant le visage abîmé de Lou.

- Vous devriez rester comme ça, conclut-il en souriant une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller planifier l'ablation du cancer de Lou.

.

POV Lou

Il avait remis en arrière sa capuche et ça laissait Lou assez perplexe. Le docteur blond était gentil et Lou l'aimait bien, c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il s'était laissé faire. Il grimaça un peu en voyant la tunique d'hôpital qui l'attendait sur le lit. Il était partagé entre deux sentiments. Il était plus heureux que jamais car d'après le dr Chase son cancer serait bientôt un mauvais souvenir, si l'opération se passait bien - ce qui était à parier selon Robert. Mais il était aussi inquiet. Si ces symptômes n'étaient pas dû au cancer, alors qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?  
>Ce n'était quand même pas très commun de vomir du sang, non ?<br>Lou enfila rapidement la tunique et s'installa à la fenêtre pour regarder le parc. Il y avait des patients qui se baladaient, seuls ou accompagnés, quelques enfants, un ou deux vénérables grand-pères. Il prit une cigarette et l'alluma en aspirant profondément la fumée dégagée. Il se détendit. Avec un petit peu de chance, dans peu de temps, il n'aurait plus aucun problème de santé et s'était un véritable soulagement.

Il allait peut-être même pouvoir passer son diplôme de droit et devenir avocat ! Il aimait bien imaginer que dans quelques mois, tout ça serait derrière lui - d'après le dr Chase.

Tout allait enfin aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

.

- **Je m'ennuie**.

Foreman reporta son attention sur Lou qui était affalé sur la table où lui-même était assis. Ils étaient en train de discuter tranquillement, ou plutôt, Lou parlait et Eric faisait mine d'écouter tout en lisant le journal. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il avait réintégrer l'hôpital. Il avait été opérer dès le lendemain et se remettait lentement tandis que l'équipe du centre de diagnostique cherhcait toujours ce qu'il pouvait avoir. Toutefois, il n'avait plus jamais eu de crises ni de vomissements sanglant. Foreman avait un peu l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus Lou était de bonne humeur et facile à vivre.  
>Il le trouvait sympa, ce gosse.<p>

- Vous avez déjà lu ce livre que Robert vous a prêté ?

- Celui sur les maladies provoquées par des bactéries ? Oui, c'était assez intéressant.

- Et la thèse sur l'utilité de l'hippocampe (la partie du cerveau qui sert à la mémoire, pas l'animal) dans l'alimentation des schyzophrènes (oui, je sais, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais bon...) ?

- Oui.

Eric eu un sourire indulgent pour le jeune homme qui semblait vraiment s'ennuyer et se leva :

- Vous voulez aller faire un tour ? proposa-t-il.

Le regard de Lou s'illumina alors qu'il sautait sur ses pieds. Depuis qu'ils étaient allé le chercher chez lui, plus jamais il n'avait porté sa capuche. Ca ne dérangeait pas vraiment Foreman, il avait vu pire comme défiguration. Il supposait que Lou pensait que puisqu'ils l'avaient vu ça ne servait à rien de cacher la cicatrice.  
>Il rangea ses notes dans son sac et suivit Lou qui trépignait à l'entrée. Le jeune homme avait l'air très content. Il fallait dire que ça faisait depuis l'opération qu'il n'était pas sortit et qu'il se faisait materner par Sophia - qui prenait un malin plaisir à le traiter comme un gamin, ce qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier. Il devait étouffer à force de rester enfermer.<p>

Il plaisantait avec Lou dans le parc lorsque quelqu'un se plaça juste devant lui et cacha le soleil. Lou relava la tête vers un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveu gris, aux yeux d'un joli bleu et qui était fermement appuyé sur une canne.  
>Foreman se leva pour saluer l'homme, qui observait Lou avec un éclat de curiosité dans le regard que le jeune homme trouvait très dérangeant.<p>

- Alors comme ça vous faîte ami-ami avec les patients ? dit le boiteux, sarcastique.

Eric haussa les épaules. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de faire attention aux remarques de House.

- Oui. Et si vous faisiez de même vous vous rendriez compte qu'ils sont un peu plus que des symptômes écrits au feutre sur un tableau.

Lou était à la fois impressionné et curieux face à celui qui semblait être son médecin fantôme. Celui-ci reporta son attention sur lui et lui tendit la main en s'appuyant sur sa canne à l'aide de l'autre bras.

- Gregory House.

Il serra poliment la main du praticien sous le regard étrangement inquiet (on se demande pourquoi, House est pourtant connu pour être adorable avec ses patients non ?).

- Louise Meyer.

.

POV Robert

- Louise ? Sans déconner ?

Foreman acquiesça sans le regarder. Ils étaient à l'extérieur de la chambre et observaient Gregory House ausculter Lou. Apparemment, leur patient avait assez piqué la curiosité du médecin pour qu'il accepte de le voir et de discuter avec lui. Il était d'ailleurs présentement en train de papoter avec le patient qui, de temps en temps, éclatait de rire. A la réflexion, Lou était exactement le genre de personne à être capable de s'entendre avec House - c'était une question de caractère. Deux caractères forts qui s'affrontent finissent toujours par avoir deux options : se haïr ou devenir ''ami''. Et vu la façon dont Lou souriait au docteur et réciproquement, c'était la deuxième option.

- Apparemment, ses parents pensaient qu'il était une fille à la naissance alors, officiellement, il s'appelle Louise. Mais House l'a tellement impressionné qu'il a oublié de donner son nom d'intersexuelle.

Cameon pouffa bruyamment avant de se reprendre, honteuse, lorsque Robert jeta un regard noir. Bon sang, cette fille était une idiote, pas besoin d'autre preuves. Il reporta son attention sur l'intérieur de la chambre, fixant le visage souriant de son patient. Ses yeux verts pétillaient.

- Louise, répéta-t-il à voix basse.

C'était un joli nom.

Pur.

Un peu comme celui qui portait ce nom.

Il avait revu peu souvent Lou depuis l'opération. Ou plutôt, il avait parlé peu souvent à Lou depuis l'opération. Car, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il cherchait toujours la silhouette étrangement familière du jeune homme - femme - et ce où qu'il aille. D'ailleurs, il avait remarqué que l'intersexuelle était radieux depuis que son cancer n'était plus qu'un morceau d'estomac dans une boîte en plastique. Il avait l'air profondément heureux, et ça rendait Robert heureux aussi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Finalement, une poignées de minutes plus tard, House sortit de la chambre, tout sourire. A l'intérieur, Robert vit Lou lui faire un petit signe de la main pour dire bonjour - ils ne s'étaient pas encore croisés aujourd'hui.

- Bon, on a du pain sur la planche, annonça Gregory en boitillant vers le centre de diagnostics.

.

POV Lou

C'était un peu méchant, mais quand il vit s'éloigner Robert, Eric et Cameron à la suite du charmant - et oui - dr House, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à trois petits chiens suivant leur maître. Il s'empêcha d'éclater de rire en imaginant Robert sous la forme d'un adorable yorkshire blond. On allait le prendre pour un fou s'il continuait.  
>La discussion avec le docteur House avait été très agréable. Contrairement aux rumeurs, il n'était pas si désagréable - tout le monde ment après tout ! - et avait même été courtois avec lui, bien qu'il n'ai cessé de la dévisager avec curiosité.<p>

Sous son regard bleu, Lou avait l'impression d'être un morceau de viande particulièrement juteux et appétissant. Il s'avéra que c'était sa mutation génétique - les cheveux et la peau blanche - qui l'intéressait chez son patient. Il avait de nombreuses hypothèses là-dessus et pas une seule seconde ils ne parlèrent de ses derniers problèmes de santé.  
>Ca avait été sympa de sa part, Lou avait eu l'impression de parler avec un ami.<p>

Il passa la main sous sa tunique et caressa la cicatrice sur son ventre, unique vestige de son cancer déjà à moitié oublié.

Et une cicatrice de plus, une !

Au bout d'un moment, il allait pouvoir contacter le livre Guinness des records qu'il continuait de se faire recoudre de partout à chaque fois qu'il allait à l'hosto.

Il sourit en se levant pour se tenir à la fenêtre. Il fixa son regard sur un point précis. Il avait remarqué il y a peu que la fenêtre de sa chambre donnait sur celle du centre de diagnostic mais apparemment personne d'autre ne l'avait remarqué. Ainsi, il pouvait observer leur manège matinal qui consistait à écrire sur un tableau ou sur une espèce de surface transparente - ça dépendait des jours.  
>Toutefois, une pensée vint assombrir sa réflexion. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il ratait les cours à la fac et il avait peur de prendre bien trop de retard que pour son propre bien. Et à qui pourrait-il bien demandé de lui amener les cours ? Sûrement pas à Madison et à son gang de barbies. On ne savait jamais, elles risquaient de lui communiquer leur bêtise alors que ses défenses immunitaires étaient encore basses.<p>

Il avait vraiment envie d'avoir son diplôme du premier coup et aucuns désirs de redoubler son année. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour rattraper son retard ? Lou réfléchit, avachi sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sa joue reposant lourdement sur sa main gauche, les yeux fixés sur le dr House qui parlait en faisant tourner sa canne entre ses doigts.

Et soudain, il eut une idée brillante.

.

Lou marcha d'un pas vif et joyeux jusqu'à la porte vitrée du département de ceux qui s'occupaient de lui. Il vit qu'ils étaient encore en train de discuter - un peu violemment même - et qu'il y avait plein de mots compliqués inscrits sur le tableau blanc. Foreman avait les sourcils froncés. Cameron disait quelque chose en baissant les yeux sur son bloc-note à intermittence. Robert faisait la moue, ne semblant pas porter crédit à ce que la seule femme du groupe exposait. Quant à house, il regardait le plafond et ne semblait pas écouter un seul mot dictés pas Cameron.

Lou sourit en voyant ce tableau et attendit sagement que House ferme le clapet de Cameron et clôture ainsi la réunion. Ils sortirent un à un de la pièce, Cameron en permet - l'air furieuse - et Robert en dernier - l'air soucieux. Il serait passé devant Lou sans le voir si celui-ci ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras.

- Lou ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- J'avais une question à vous poser, dit-il en lâchant le bras du docteur blond. Vous accepteriez de m'accompagner à la fac ?

Robert mit un moment à répondre, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Finalement, il le regarda, suspicieux.

- Pourquoi moi ? Vous ne comptez quand même pas vous faire la malle une fois le nez dehors ? gronda-t-il.

Lou fit non de la tête.

- J'ai besoin d'assister à mes cours et de rattraper mon retard, je ne compte aller nul part. Et si je vous demande de venir, c'est au cas où je fasse une crise. Ainsi, c'est sans danger.

Il avait l'air très fier de son explication. Si fier que Robert lâcha un petit rire. Ce gosse était amusant.

- Vous avez pensé à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Et qu'est-ce que vous feriez si je disais non ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique et connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

Lou leva le nez, ce donnant un air aristocrate et digne.

- J'irais harceler Sophia jusqu'à ce que dépression s'en suive !

.

POV Robert

On pouvait dire qu'il avait de la suite dans les idées ! Lou avait l'air tellement déterminé lorsqu'il lui dit que Sophia devait s'attendre à du harcèlement approfondi s'il refusait. Malgré sa petite taille, sa robe d'hôpital, son visage trop pâle et le perfusion qu'il tirait derrière lui, Lou n'avait pas du tout l'air en position de faiblesse. Prenant bien le temps de réfléchir - il ne pouvait pas prendre impunément la liberté de faire sortir un patient dont on ignorait le mal et qui venait juste de se faire opérer - il observa discrètement son visage qui attendait une réponse.

Ses sourcils blancs et fins étaient froncés au-dessus de ses deux grands yeux verts. Les cheveux de Lou étaient plus longs que les siens et plusieurs mèches lui retombaient nonchalamment sur le front et encadraient son visage en forme de coeur. C'était étrange. Malgré son corps clairement masculin - bien qu'il n'ait pas encore vu ce qui se passait sous la ceinture de l'autre, il était prêt à parier qu'il n'y avait rien de féminin ni même de viril -, son visage était féminin.

Enfin, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et répondit :

- Avec plaisir, Lou. Je vais faire chauffer la voiture ?

Un grand sourire tordu vint éclairer son visage blanc.

- Merci !

Et il le regarda faire demi-tour pour courir rejoindre sa chambre et se préparer. Robert gagna le parking et avant d'entrer dans la voiture, il enleva sa blouse, la balança sur la banquette arrière et déserra son nœud de cravate. Aujourd'hui encore, il faisait très chaud dans la capitale américaine.

Officiellement, il n'avait pas le droit d'emmener Lou en dehors de l'hôpital sans autorisation. M'enfin... officiellement, House n'avait pas le droit d'injecter des produits chimiques dans le foie des patient pour faire rétrécir une tumeur alors... Et puis, Robert était content de rendre servir à son patient. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'ennui que ce devait être de rester enfermé 24/24 à attendre de guérir. Au moins, Lou allait prendre l'air et se changer les idées.

Il réfléchit un peu et se rendit compte que ses propres études remontaient à loin maintenant. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il boss ait pour House.

Il attendit environ dix minutes avant de voir apparaitre Lou, courant toujours, mais portant un T-shirt noir - ça changeait des sweats qu'il lui connaissait - et un bermuda kaki. Il avait aussi récupéré son sac à dos. Lou sauta dans la voiture et cria joyeusement :

- C'est parti !


	4. Chapitre 3

POV Chase

Il était content que Robert ait accepté de l'accompagner. Lou appréciait le médecin et voulait passer du temps avec lui, pour - peut-être un jour - être ami avec lui. Chase était concentré sur la route, ne la quittant pas des yeux, tandis que Lou fumait, la vitre ouverte. Aujourd'hui, il faisait un peu moins beau que les jours précédent, mais le soleil tapait tout de même furieusement sur la tête des badaud. Heureusement, les hauts buildings de la capitale cachait le soleil accablant et offrait une ombre bienvenue à la population new-yorkaise.

Les rues étaient pleines, comme toujours, et il y avait beaucoup de bruit.

A l'intérieur de la voiture aussi.

Robert avait allumé l'auto-radio pour meubler le blanc qui perdurait dans le véhicule et soudain, alors que Lou rêvassait, il se redressa sur son siège, les yeux pétillants et Robert le regard du coin de l'oeil, surpris.  
>Un grand sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres du jeune patient lorsqu'il tendit la main pour monter le son. Chase ne reconnu pas la chanson alors il jeta un regard interrogatif à son passager.<p>

- Velvet Revolver, expliqua-t-il simplement, souriant largement. Mon groupe préféré.

- Connais pas.

Le regard scandalisé de Lou le fit éclater de rire.

- Vous connaissez pas les Velvet Revolver ?! s'écria-t-il. Leur guitariste est le meilleur de cet époque après Jimi Hendrix ! C'est l'évolution des Guns N' Roses !

Devant l'air parfaitement ignorant de Robert, le jeune patient baissa le son et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Après quelques secondes de pianotage intempestif, il tendit le petit écran juste sous le nez du docteur. Heureusement qu'ils étaient arrêtés à un feu rouge ! Une lueur flottait au fond des prunelles vertes de Lou.

Robert éloigna un peu l'écran pour arriver à lire.

- Slash ? C'est le guitariste ?

- Oui ! Dîtes moi que vous connaissez ! le supplia-t-il presque.

Chase rendit le téléphone à son propriétaire avec un petit sourire désolé, bien qu'il s'amusait à provoquer le jeune homme. Evidemment qu'il connaissait Slash et même s'il ignorait qu'il était dans un autre groupe maintenant, il avait écouté les Guns N' Roses - pendant sa période rebelle, durant l'adolescence.

Lou avait les yeux agrandis par l'horreur lorsqu'il rangea son téléphone et remontait le son. Robert écouta attentivement et, effectivement, il reconnaissait le bruit si spéciale du style de Slash. Il sourit. Ca le ramenait loin en arrière, lorsqu'il habitait chez ses parents et qu'il s'entendait encore à peu près bien avec son père.

.

- Vite ! Mon cours va bientôt commencer ! gronda Lou en montant rapidement les marches menant à l'entrée de l'université.

Robert le regarda courir pour ne pas être en retard tandis que lui marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Il perdit vite de vue le jeune homme qui courrait assez vite - même si ce n'était pas très conseillé. Il regarda autour de lui, ça lui rappelait ses propres années d'université, qui commençaient à dater. La fac de Lou était réputée - même à son époque - et ça ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure qu'il ait été accepté. Il traîna un peu dans les allées de l'université, profitant du soleil. Il passait ses journées dans les locaux de l'hôpital et n'avait plus l'habitude du soleil éblouissant d'été. Il plaça sa main en visière sur ces yeux. Il ne voyait presque pas devant lui avec toute cette lumière. Robert sentait la morsure du soleil sur ses cheveux et sa peau. Il retroussa ses manches de chemise, il commençait à transpirer à cause toute cette chaleur qui commençait presque à être étouffante et ce malgré son sang australien.  
>Il avait rarement connu d'été plus chaud ici, en Amérique.<p>

Il se dirigea vers le premier auditorium qu'il croisa et entra discrètement. Il balaya la salle du regard sans trop écouter ce que le prof racontait - il ne comprenait que la moitié des termes juridique qu'il employait - et essaya de trouver son patient. C'était un très grand amphithéâtre et il avait du mal à différencier chaque étudiants les uns des autres. Le style du bâtiment était sympa, un peu comme s'ils étaient au siècle dernier, avec le plancher en bois sombre et les lustres simples au plafond. Il repéra finalement Lou, au fond de la salle, tout en haut, assis tout seul. Il fronça les sourcils et s'en alla le rejoindre.  
>On chuchota sur son passage - sûrement que les étudiants n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir des hommes de son âge en cours - et encore plus lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de Lou. D'ailleurs, il eut la surprise de constater que le jeune homme avait, entre temps, remis sa capuche et camouflé du même coup son visage.<p>

Bizarre...

.

- Ça ne va pas ? l'interrogea-t-il à la fin du cours.

Ça avait été assommant et ce bien que Lou ait écouté tout du long. Et là, puisqu'il n'avait plus cours de la journée. Ils se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria. Lou avait toujours sa capuche.

- Si, mentit Lou.

Il l'entendait dans sa voix étranglée. Et il voyait bien que tout le corps de son patient était tendu à l'extrême alors qu'ils marchaient dans une allée fleurie sous le soleil de plomb. Mais Robert n'insista pas. Si Lou ne souhaitait pas se confier, il ne pouvait pas l'obliger. Mais il était quand même curieux, alors il garda sa question pour plus tard, quand le jeune homme serait détendu. Ils traversèrent l'allée et atteignirent la cafétéria.

Ils soupirerent de bien-être en sentant l'air frais de la climatisations calmer leur peaux rougies et brulantes. Ils apprécièrent une poignée de minutes la température plus agréable. Puis ils firent la queue pour manger. Là, aucuns changements, c'était pareil du temps de Robert. Ah... les repas de la cantine... que de souvenirs ! Ils payèrent et allèrent s'asseoir rapidement - il mourrait de faim !

Chase était assis en face de son patient et observa avec surprise son plateau. Il n'avait presque rien pris (un sandwich ne constituait pas un repas digne de ce nom) mais avait par contre commandé un café par cette chaleur. Il ne fit pas de commentaires et entama son propre déjeuner. Ils mastiquèrent en silence, l'un concentré sur son plateau, l'autre observant un peu partout autour de lui. Robert constata que de nombreux regards étaient tournés vers eux, ou plutôt vers Lou. Ah... il comprenait maintenant la raison de la capuche. Une paire d'yeux en particulier le sera gérait. Ceux d'un blondasse qui ressemblait étrangement à Barbie et dont les yeux lui lançaient des éclairs. À lui et pas à un autre - il avait vérifié si elle ne visait pas quelqu'un derrière lui mais non, c'était bien lui la cible des regard de Barbie. Au bout d'un moment, il vit que Lou avait levé le nez de son plateau et qu'il regardait dans la même direction que lui.

- Saleté de... marmonna-t-il en finissant son sandwich et en tendant la main ver son café.

- Tu la connais ?

Oups, il l'avait tutoyé. Mais ça n'eu pas l'air de déranger Loi qui ne releva même pas.

- Ouais, ca fait deux ans qu'elle me tourne autour, se plaignit-il. Depuis le lycée ! Je crois qu'elle est folle...

Robert pouffa. Ça aussi il connaissait : les filles collantes et les garçons entreprenants ça existait depuis toujours ! Il se souvint que lui-même avait fait parti de la deuxième catégorie à un certain âge. Il s'en souvenait encore. Elle s'appelait Marion quelque chose et il avait été si fou d'amour pour elle qu'il l'avait même suivie jusqu'à chez elle. Ah... Marion... Robert se souvenait aussi très bien du père de la jeune fille qui avait pointé un fusil de chasse sur lui lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte du manège de l'adolescent. Il rigola tout seul en se remémorant ses moments lointains.

- Elle est jolie, fit-il remarquer en regardant encore Barbie.

Si on oubliait le regard mauvais. Lou haussa les épaules en buvant une gorgée de café.

- Mouais... les blondes c'est pas mon truc.

Robert acquiesça. Lui non plus n'aimait pas les blondes, il préférait les brunes. Il continua de manger alors que Lou sirotait sa boisson chaude. Chase avait envie de poser des questions au patient. Ils étaient seuls, dans un cadre extérieur, et agissaient presque comme des amis. Il pouvait donc poser des questions... disons indiscrètes, non ? Il trancha et décida que oui. De toutes facons, il était vraiment trop curieux.

- Je me demandais, Lou, tu as toujours été comme ça ?

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil.

- Blanc ?

Robert esquissa un sourire, Lou n'avait pas l'air de prendre mal sa question. Il le regarda compter sur ses doigts en fronçant les sourcils et murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles. Finalement, il relava la tête montra sa main ouverte à Robert.

- Ça fait cinq ans.

- Que cinq ans ?

Il n'avait pas souvenir d'une maladie qui cause un changement de couleur pourtant. Peut-être qu'une insuffisance en magnésium aurait pu... non c'était illogique. Il devait sûrement y en avoir, mais il n'avait pas la science infuse non plus. Lou finit son café, alors qu'il passait en mode scientifique, et répondit à sa question.

- Oui, ça fait cinq depuis que je me suis teint pour la première fois.

Robert se figea.

- Quoi ?

Intérieurement, Lou jubilait. Chase par contre se traitait d'idiot. Évidemment que c'était une teinture de cheveux ! Il voyait maintenant qu'ils étaient trop blancs pour être attent d'une anomalie comme l'albinisme. Quant à sa peau pâle, il devait juste être très pâle de nature.

- Pourquoi blanc ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. C'est un peu... blanc non ?

Lou éclata de rire avant de dire le plus sérieusement du monde :

- J'hésitais entre blanc et bleu mais mon coiffeur m'a conseillé le blanc. Le bleu aurait ete horrible à ce qu'il paraît.

Il rigola encore en voyant la tête de Robert. Il essuya une larme de rire du bout du doigt et lança :

- Je plaisante, il n'y a pas de raison. J'en avait envie, c'est tout.

Et il commença à fouiller dans son sac, en tira son porte-feuille, l'ouvrit et sortit une photo au bord corné qu'il montra au docteur. Il y avait deux petites filles, toutes deux aux cheveux châtains. Elles semblaient être jumelles mais à bien y regarder, il y avait qquelques différences. D'abord les vêtements. Celle de gauche faisait plus garçon manqué. Ensuite, elles avaient les mêmes cheveux longs avec une frange sage, leurs yeux étaient différents. Celle de gauche avait les yeux verts, l'autre les yeux marrons. Celle de droite avait un grain de beauté sous l'œil, l'autre sous le coin de la lèvre. Il n'eu pas besoin de Lou pour deviner qui était qui.

- Qui est l'autre petite fille ? demanda-t-il encore plus curieux.

- Pauline, ma cousine, répondit Lou en souriant. On se ressemblait beaucoup quand on était enfant et...

Il se figea. Sa peau devint encore plus pâle, si c'était possible. Robert ne comprit pas ce qui se passait quand Lou se leva et tituba vers la sortie. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant se plier en deux. Courant pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, il perçu les regards blasés des femmes de cantine. Comme si elles savient ce qui se paissait. Chase blêmit en arrivant en face de lui. Il se reprit tout de suite en criant à une femme de cantine d'appeler une ambulance. Il s'accroupit face à Lou qui semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

Le bas de son visage et ses vêtements dégoulinaient de sang.

.

Il était si fatigué.

Il pouvait bien se laisser aller quelques minutes, non ?

- Lou ? Tu es toujours avec moi ? s'inquiéta Robert en voyant le jeune fermer les yeux.

Il grogna, mais aucun sons ne sortirent de sa gorge.  
>Apparemment non, le docteur blond ne le laisserait pas en paix.<p>

- Oui, croassa-t-il difficilement.

Ils étaient dans l'ambulance et se dirigeaient à tout allure vers l'hôpital. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Robert avait appelé l'ambulance. Ou alors c'était une femme de cantine. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien. Il était fatigué. Et il mal au ventre plus. Son estomac était vide, ou alors trop plein, il ne savait plus. Il voulait juste dormir.  
>Chase jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à la perfusion, vérifiant qu'elle était bien reliée aux veines de Lou pour remplacer le sang qu'il ne cessait de vomir sur le brancard. Soudain, l'ambulance prit un virage serré<br>Le docteur s'écroula sur son patient qui gémit sous le poids.  
>Robert cria au conducteur en se relevant :<p>

- Merde, vous pouvez pas faire gaffe ?!

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, trop occupé à conduire.

Il sentit une pression sur ses doigts et il baissa les yeux vers le visage ensanglanté de Lou, qui tenait fermement la main du docteur dans la sienne. Comme s'il était son point d'appui dans le monde réel et qu'il l'empêcher de tomber dans l'inconscience. Il sentit que la connexion de leurs regards le forçait à rester réveillé et à lutter contre l'agréable torpeur qui lui promettait un repos qu'il désirait tant... mais qu'il ne pouvait s'accorder.  
>Pas maintenant.<p>

Là, à ce moment là, alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard du liquide rouge et poisseux qui souillait le jeune homme, Robert eu peur. C'était la première fois qu'il avait peur pour un patient. Il ne s'était jamais inquiété plus que de raison. Il sentit que s'ils n'arrivaient pas bientôt il allait devenir fou d'inquiétude. Et il pria pour arriver le plus rapidement possible.

Le trajet semblait prendre une éternité. Une éternité affreusement longue et inquiétante durant laquelle il murmura à l'oreille de Lou de rester éveillé. Robert prit conscience, en contemplant le corps de son patient, de sa fragilité. Du fait qu'un faux mouvements aurait pu le briser. Qu'il ressemblait à une statue taillée dans le verre.  
>Replié sur lui-même, prit de spasmes, les mains, le visage et les vêtements tachés de sang, sa petite taille, sa minceur inquiétante, sa pâleur, ses cheveux pâle, si pâle, tellement qu'il semblait comme...mort.<br>Et ses yeux si verts, si vivants, qui contrastaient tellement avec sa pâleur et qui le fixait sans ciller !  
>Ils étaient si grands, presque trop pour son petit visage pur, et étaient encore plus grands à cause de la peur. Robert voyait bien que Lou aussi avait peur. Peur de l'inconnu. Peur de ne pas savoir. Mourir, oui, mais pas s'en savoir pourquoi !<br>Des yeux si beaux, si obsédant.

Il semblait si fragile !

Et il avait tant envie - à cet instant précis - de le protéger !

Robert raffermit sa prise sur les petites mains, si fragiles et si douces, de Lou. Il venait de prendre conscience de quelque mais repoussa la chose en question dans un coin sombre de son cerveau, pour le ressortir plus tard, lorsque l'état de Lou serait stable. IL n'était pas sûr de pouvoir assumer cette chose, ni même de la vouloir, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour penser à ça.  
>Pour le moment, il y avait une jeune personne qui perdait son sang sur leurs mains jointes.<p>

Une personne qu'il voulait sauver

.

POV Robert

Lou l'avait échappé belle.

Si l'ambulance était arrivée un plus tard à l'hôpital, la poche de sang du jeune homme n'aurait plus pu remplacer le sanq qu'il perdait et il serait mort d'une hémorragie particulièrement laide et douloureuse. Chase, dans sa peur, n'avait même pas attendu le brancard roulant qui aurait dû emmener son ami jusqu'à la salle d'opération et avait empoigné le petit corps pour le porter.

Ca avait dû être vraiment étrange de le voir débarquer, les yeux fous, les cheveux partant dans tous les sens, lui qui était toujours si propret, tenant contre lui quelqu'un qui pissait le sang et qui ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel.

Heureusement, Wilson était à l'accueil lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés et avait tout de suite pris en charge Lou.

Maintenant, le malade se dormait profondément dans la chambre qui lui était réservée, tandis que Robert était affalé sur une chaise du centre de médecine interne (ou centre de diagnostics). Il avait les yeux fixés sur ses mains tachées de sang séché. Il avait encore du mal à croire ce qui s'était passé durant la dernière demi-heure. Tout s'était pourtant bien passé, Lou n'avait été en contact avec rien qui aurait pu causer une crise comme celle-là.

Il reçu une serviette en pleine figure.

Foreman s'assit en face de lui, l'air tout aussi fatigué mais néanmoins confiant. Robert s'essuya machinalement les mains sur la serviette humide tout en interrogeant Eric du regard.

- L'opération s'est bien passée. On a vidé son estomac du surplus de sang et on a suturé les plaies internes, informa-t-il son collègue. On l'a aussi bourrée de somnifères. Avec ça, il est tranquille jusqu'à demain midi, au moins.

Robert soupira, soulagé. Puis, il enfonça son visage des ses mains propres et se massa la front. Il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui et qu'il dorme, il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir correctement. Il se leva et, sans souhaiter à Foreman une bonne soirée, il sortit, passant devant House qui jouait avec la balle de tennis rouge.  
>Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet pour un sou.<br>Il n'avait même pas l'air de chercher ce qui était arrivé.

Le docteur blond sentit la colère fuser dans ses veines. Tout le monde était inquiet pour le jeune patient et LUI ne ressentait rien alors que c'était peut-être de sa faute. Mais qu'attendre d'un homme tel que Gregory House ? Des moqueries, des blagues salaces, du mépris, oui. Mais des regrets ou de la tristesse ? Autant demander à Wilson d'arrêter d'être humain, à Foreman d'être compétent, à Cameron de draguer leur patron.

Et ça, ça rendait Robert malade.

Il continua son chemin, partant avec ses idées noires mais un bruit fracassant l'arrêta à la porte. Ses poings se crispèrent. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de l'énerver et il sentait que House serait incapable d'autre chose. Il devait partir maintenant avant que son chef ne l'emmerde tellement qu'il réduirait son autre jambe en bouillie, histoire de le voir ramper.

Mais il avait trop besoin de se défouler pour écouter sa conscience.

Chase se tourna doucement vers son patron qui le jaugeait.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec humeur.

- Tu es stupide.

Robert se mordit la lèvre, retenant un commentaire désobligeant, ferma les yeux, soupira fortement, rouvrit les yeux. Il était énervé. Il était fatigué. Et il risquait fortement de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite.  
>Mais il resta pourtant planté là et posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lâcha :<p>

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai octroyé une sortie à un patient pour lui changer les idées ? Parce que je plaint ce patient ? s'enquit-il avec dédain. On appelle ça être humain.

- On appelle ça être idiot.

- Je préfère être un idiot plutôt qu'un monstre.

- Les monstres ne souffrent pas, eux.

- Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître.

- Peut-être.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, insista Chase.

- Si.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu dois le savoir.

- Vous venez de dire que j'étais stupide.

- Oui. Mais c'est pas pour ta compassion que tu es stupide.

- Alors pour quoi ?

- Tu est stupide parce que tu t'es fait avoir.

- Non.

- Si.

- Par quoi ?

House le fixa sans ciller.

- Par lui.

.

POV House

Dans le mille.

L'expression furieuse de Chase fit place à de la perplexité

C'était vraiment trop facile de deviner les sentiments des gens comme lui.

Ils étaient tellement transparents.

Le boiteux regarda Chase couler un regard vers Foreman, qui les observaient à travers la vitre, curieux, puis se concentrer de nouveau sur lui. Il avait l'air vraiment très en colère.  
>Bien.<br>C'était très bien.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

- C'est pas trop tôt, railla House. J'ai cru que ce que j'ai dit t'avais fait avaler ta langue. Et tu vois exactement de quoi je parle. Tu crois que tu peux te couper en quatre pour un patient sans que rien d'autre ne rentre en compte que la conscience professionnelle ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, répéta Robert blêmissant au fur et à mesure.

Gregory réprima un sourire.

- Il est désirable, pas vrai ? lâcha-t-il.

Chase sursauta.

- Oh, allez, me dit pas que ça t'es jamais venu à l'esprit vu comment tu le regarde. Il a un de ces culs qui do...

- Ta gueule ! tonna Robert, rouge, une veine gonflant sur sa tempe. Taisez-vous ! Je veux que vous vous la fermiez et que jamais plus vous ne parliez de lui ! hurla-t-il.

- Tout doux, golden boy, tempéra House en se levant sous le regard meurtrier de Chase.

Il se planta devant lui, très fier de ce qu'il avait fait.

- Tu te rend compte à quel point t'as l'air con ? Tomber amoureux d'un patient... De ce patient surtout... C'est le fait que c'est ni une fille ni un gars qui t'excite ? l'interrogea House, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Espèce de...

Il n'eu pas le temps d'en rajouter plus, Cameron venait d'entrer et s'arrêta en les voyant se regarder en chiens de faïence. Il vit que Robert se forçait de se calmer et qu'il agrippait sa veste à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Chase fit volte-face et s'en alla d'un pas furieux. Gregory regagna son fauteuil en souriant et recommença à jouer à la balle.

Ca promettait d'être intéressant...

...

**_Review ?_**


	5. Chapitre 4

POV Lou

Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Lou avait encore l'impression d'avoir du sang dans la bouche, le goût métallique refusant de disparaitre de ses papilles. Il avait encore fait une crise. Une deuxième. Et ça avait été beaucoup plus terrifiant que la première fois. La première fois, Lou s'était tout de suite évanoui et s'était réveillé à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas eu à se regarder perdre son propre sang et tâcher par la même occasion tout ce qui trouvait à portée de sa bouche et du flot constant qui s'en échappait. Il avait vraiment crû qu'il allait mourir là, dans cette ambulance, dans les bras de Robert comme dans toute comédie romantique stupide qui se respecte, les yeux plongés dans ceux du docteur Chase. D'ailleurs, lui aussi avait eu l'air de s'attendre à chaque secondes à ce que le coeur de Lou lâche. Lui aussi avait eu l'air d'avoir peur. Un sourire mi-amer mi-attendri se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait le plafond désespérément blanc. S'il mourait, ce qui semblait se profiler de plus en plus vite, est ce que Robert le pleurerait ? Sûrement. Lou avait surprit des regards qui ne trompaient pas durant cette journée où le gentil docteur l'avait amené à la fac. C'était rassurant. Parce que lorsque l'on a plus de famille - sauf une tante volage qui devait être quelque part en Papouasie - la seule chose qu'on espère c'est que quelqu'un pleurera quand même sa mort. Ami, famille, amant, connaissance, peu importait. Mais dans l'esprit de Lou, si personne ne le pleurait, s'il disparaissait et que à peine quelques semaines plus tard tout ceux qui l'avaient connu l'oubliait, alors ça serait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

C'était dans ces moments là qu'il avait envie de croire en Dieu, Bouddha ou tout autre puissance supérieure.

Au moins il aurait eu la certitude d'aller quelque part après sa mort et ne pas juste disparaitre de la surface de cette planète. Malheureusement, il ne croyait en rien, pas même en une puissance supérieure inconnue ou aux extraterrestres. Là, maintenant, il avait envie de pleurer. De se lâcher, de juste abandonner son sourire qu'il se collait en permanence et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en anticipation à son hypothétique mort prochaine. Lou en avait marre d'être fort, marre d'être courageux, marre de rire à tout va pour camoufler son angoisse. Il avait peur ! Terriblement peur ! Et plus encore parce que même une équipe de médecins aussi talentueux que ceux qui s'occupaient de lui n'arrivait pas à dénicher ce qu'il avait. S'ils ne le sauvait pas, qui le ferait ?

Ses mains se crispèrent dans les draps, les tordant, les déchirant presque, il avait peur. Trop. Mais les larmes ne coulaient toujours pas. Alors plus que la peur et la tristesse, c'est la colère qui prit le pas sur son caractère doux. Il allait peut-être mourir bientôt. Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à pleurer alors qu'il était dans cet état intérieurement ? Fichu courage hérité de sa feue mère... Lou commença à trembler, ses yeux s'assombrirent, signe de son courroux, et sa bouche se mua en une ligne pincée.

Il fallait qu'il fume.

Il en avait vraiment besoin.

Mais son paquet avait été confisqué à son arrivée à l'hôpital. Bon sang ! Ils faisaient tous en sorte qu'il pète un câble ou quoi ?! Il allait peut-être mourir bientôt. Ils voulaient qu'il devienne tout à fait fou ?! Lou baissa les yeux sur ses mains blanches, tellement pâles, signes qu'il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie dans un hôpital et l'autre partie enfermé chez lui. Il avait l'air encore plus faible avec cette pâleur et il la détesta. Ses mains nerveuses se perdirent dans ses cheveux blancs, les tirant de rage, le stress et la peur lui faisant chercher de la douleur pour s'accrocher. Il allait peut-être mourir bientôt. S'il avait fait ce choix de teinture pour sa tignasse, c'était surtout pour atténuer sa pâleur, même si au final ça n'avait pas marché aussi bien qu'il l'avait imaginé. Son regard torturé tomba sur une photo posée sur la couverture. Lui et sa cousine, enfants, heureuses. En y repensant, sa cousine aussi était toujours vivante, vivant à Las Vegas. Cette salope. C'était injuste, tellement injuste, que ce soit lui qui soit dans ce lit d'hôpital à se ronger les sangs alors que la fille avec qui il avait passé son enfance avait une vie parfaite et sans accros. C'était tellement injuste. Il allait peut-être mourir bientôt. Il avait envie de crier à la mort, de se mordre, de se griffer, de pleurer, bon sang, de pleurer ! Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Plus, en tout cas ! Il avait eu tellement l'habitude qu'on lui dise qu'il allait décéder qu'il s'était habitué à l'idée. Il s'était attendu à tomber face à son cancer, pas à une maladie inconnue qui lui faisait perdre tout son sang ! C'était tellement injuste de lui avoir fait croire qu'il était guéri - enfin ! - et de découvrir ensuite qu'il l'était encore ! C'était injuste... Après tout, il s'était familiarisé avec l'idée de vieillir, d'avoir une vie, de s'autoriser à tisser des liens... des liens avec des médecins par exemple...

Il fallait qu'il se calme. D'urgence. Sinon il allait perdre la tête. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Il fallait qu'il se convainc. Il allait peut-être mourir bientôt. Mais il allait aussi peut-être vivre. Il se força à ralentir sa respiration. Il fit redescendre la pression. Le quart d'heure de flippe était passé. Et il n'avait même pas pleuré. Décidément, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Il s'affaissa sur son oreiller. Le silence lui fit du bien, seul le bruit du cardiogramme troublait la paisible chambre. À l'extérieur, il pouvait voir les infirmières, les differents médecins et les visiteurs se mêler, se croiser, se mélanger tout en émettant un brouhaha qui devait être insupportable. Par contre, aucun Robert en vue. Vu ce qu'il s'était passé, Lou aurait crû que le docteur blond serait venu à son chevet, s'enquérir de son état de santé.

.

POV Robert

Oui, Chase était effectivement inquiet quant à l'état de son patient. Cependant, il était bien trop occupé à se fixer bêtement dans la glace des toilettes, les mains fermement accrochées aux bords du lavabo, son visage et quelques mèches de cheveux dégoulinant d'eau. Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ce que le docteur House lui avait balancé à la tête. Lou ? L'intersexué ? Il devait s'avouer que, oui, effectivement, il avait déjà laissé ses yeux s'égarer sur le verso de son patient, un peu vers le bas. Mais c'était parce que de dos, Lou ressemblait en tout point à une femme ! Et il n'était qu'un homme, nom de Dieu ! C'était normal pour un homme en bonne santé et dans la fleur de l'âge de laisser parfois s'égarer des regards sur l'anatomie du genre auquel on s'intéresse. Robert avait même aperçu Wilson tourner la tête en voyant Lou passer, ce n'était donc pas que lui ! Le corps asexué (vu de face) de Lou ne faisait pas d'effet** que** sur sa personne ! Encore heureux. Donc, il n'était pas bizarre d'être attiré par un corps qui aurait pu être celui d'un jeune garcon - absence totale de poitrine oblige. Il se fixa encore dans le miroir, se testant lui-même, vérifiant sans ses yeux ce que le docteur avait dit.

Lui ?

L'hétéro par excellence ?

Amoureux ?

De Lou ?

Naaaaan, c'était pas possible. C'était autant possible que Cameron sortant avec House. Oh... attendez... mauvais exemple. C'était autant possible que Foreman sortant avec House. Robert s'ébroua et claqua ses joues.

- Allez mon gars, c'est pas le moment de se remettre en question.

Il gagna rapidement le centre de diagnostic et y trouva ses deux collègues, accompagnés de House jouant à la GameBoy et de Wilson étudiant des radios et des échographies qu'il devina appartenir à Lou. Se forçant à ignorer le sourire goguenard de son patron, Chase prit place autour de la table qui semblait l'attendre. Cameron le foudroyait du regard. Il se demandait bien pourquoi, il n'avait rien fait, mais finalement il s'en fichait pas mal. Personne ne parlait dans la salle mais au bout d'un moment, Wilson se tourna vers House et dit :

- Alors ?

Le boiteux ferma sa console et fit tourner sa chaise à roulettes, les yeux en l'air, avec l'air qu'il avait lorsqu'il réfléchissait intensément. Le temps avait l'air de s'écouler très très lentement, et cette Cameron qui le fixait encore ! Il croisa son regard méchant, sa mâchoire était contractée et elle avait l'air vraiment en colère. Robert, encore troublé par sa discussion avec le docteur House, était un tantinet sur les nerfs. Alors c'est naturellement avec toute la délicatesse du monde qu'il grogna un **Quoi ?** rugueux et courroucé. La jeune femme se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche :

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, lui reprocha-t-elle alors que Foreman voyait déjà se profiler une violente dispute et s'écartait des deux. Il était fragile, et on ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, c'était terriblement stupide de ta part de lui faire faire une ballade ! Et n'ose pas dire le contraire ! Maintenant, il est encore plus faible et on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il a, par contre, ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il risque de mourir à tout instant ! Alors, s'il te plait, la prochaine fois que tu as une idée stupide, consulté nous avant d'agir ! Ça évitera qu'il se vide de son sang dans une ruelle new-yorkaise ! _Elle reprit son souffle. _Non mais sérieusement ! L'emmener à la fac ? Est ce que tu es complètement abruti ou est ce que tu t'es dis que le mêler à toute une foule potentiellement porteuse de maladies était une bonne idée ?!

Il l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout sans pouvoir en placer une et son visage virait au rouge tomate sous le coup de la colère. Il savait tout ça. Il en était tellement conscient que s'en était douloureux. Il s'apprêta à exploser, à insulter cette gourgandine jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive et qu'il soit enfin débarrasser de Cameron mais une exclamation intéressée le coupa dans son élan. House venait d'arrêter se tourner et ses yeux bleus parlaient d'eux même quant à la raison de son exclamation. Il avait trouvé. Un indescriptible sentiment de soulagement et de reconnaissance envahit le coeur de Robert, effaçant les remords et la colère. Il voulait croire que House allait trouver un traitement. Alors il écouta attentivement tout les mots qui sortirent de la bouche qui, à cet instant, était celle qu'il vénérait le plus au monde.

Et lorsque, en traversant les couloirs pour sortir et retourner à la fac, il passa devant la chambre de Lou, et qu'il le vit, allongé dans son lit, bougeant à peine, les yeux fixés sur une photo, il de surprit à désirer la guérison de ce patient de tout son coeur. Et alors à ce moment et seulement à celui-là, il réfléchirait posément à la marche à suivre. La dilemne était simple pour le jeune homme. Prendre son courage à deux mains, et proposer un verre à Lou et plus si affinités, ou attendre patiemment que ces sentiments disparaissent, s'ils disparaissaient un jour...

.

- Bon. Débriefing.

Cameron échangea un regard perplexe avec Foreman. Il n'avait rien à dire et elle avait déjà exprimé sa pensée à l'encontre du docteur blond. Chase se torturait l'esprit, repensant à ce qui avait pu déclencher la crise de Lou - il y avait bien quelque chose ! Quelque chose qu'ils avaient manqué ! -, alors que House les regardait d'un air désespéré. Wilson semblait partagé entre rire de l'agacement de son ami et s'inquiéter aussi pour la santé de l'attachant patient. Cette situation était habituelle pour l'équipe, sauf que cette fois le patient n'était plus totalement un parfait inconnu, un simple nom dans un dossier, c'était devenu plus que ça. Presque un ami.

- Allez, encouragea Gregory. Dites n'importe quoi.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Foreman avança une hypothèse cérébrale, qui fut bien entendue rejetée par le diagnoticien. Ce dernier jaugea ses associés les uns après les autres, cherchant qu'une petite lumière s'allume dans leurs yeux. Ce n'était tout de même pas si compliqué ! Quel était le point commun entre les deux crises de Lou ? Il observa attentivement Chase. C'était lui le mieux placé pour savoir, il n'allait pas tarder à deviner n'est ce pas ? Pas vraiment. Robert réfléchissait profondément, plongé dans ses notes et ses souvenirs de fac de médecine. Même Wilson semblait donner sa langue au chat et attendait patiemment que son ami misanthrope leur donne la réponse - car il n'y avait aucun doute que House l'avait.

Au bout de longues minutes de silence, Gregory soupira. Il boita jusqu'au tableau et marqua en lettres capitales : POISON. Chase fronca les sourcils.

- Comment ? La seule nourriture avec laquelle il a été en contact est celle de l'hôpital, et elle est si saine qu'elle en est écœurante ! s'exclama Cameron en haussant un fin sourcil brun.

House posa ses yeux bleus sur Chase, s'attendant apparemment à ce que celui-ci ait la réponse. Mais s'il l'avait, il l'aurait avancé depuis longtemps et Lou serait en pleine santé et peut-être même qu'ils seraient ensemble à l'heure qu'il était... mais il divaguait. Il se concentra, si House pensait qu'il avait la réponse, c'est qu'il l'avait sûrement. Quel était le point commun entre les deux crises ? Il ne voyait vraiment pas. Pourtant il devait y en avoir un ! Frustré, il fourragea dans ses cheveux blonds. C'était si énervant de ne pas se souvenir que... oh.

- Cantine.

Il se souvenait maintenant ! Le point commun entre les deux événements sanglants était l'endroit où les crises s'étaient déclenchées. C'est-à-dire le réfectoire de la fac de droit. Juste après avoir mangé.

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur les lèvres exsangues du boiteux. Il tapota la jambe de Chase et grogna un ''Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Golden boy'' avant de sortir en sautillant presque - ce qui donnait un image assez étrange à cause de la canne. Chase se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Oui, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Et alors, bientôt il pourrait...

En chemin, il aperçu au loin, adossé à un mur et discutant avec Sophia, Lou. Les bras croisés dans le dos, un sourire discret sur les lèvres, Robert pouvait sentir d'ici que ses jambes étaient encore faibles et que le contre coup de l'hémorragie était encore là. Là d'où il était, à plusieurs mètres de lui, il ressemblait à un prix exhibé juste avant un tirage au sort. Alors oui, bientôt il parlerait au jeune intersexué.

Et le jeune était le gros lot de la loterie dans le cœur de Chase.

.

POV Lou

Il n'arrivais pas à y croire.

Lui ? Empoisonné ? Mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas d'ennemi ! Il avait déjà à peine des amis ! C'était complètement absurde, tout comme toutes les hypothèses du docteur House, et il avait donc du mal à y croire. De plus, celui-ci semblait aussi confiant que les autres fois au sujet de son diagnostique, ce qui n'était pas des plus rassurants quand on songeait que ça ne l'avait pas empêché de vomir du sang de fois de suite. Lou devait toutefois avouer que le fait que chaque hémorragies se soient produites après qu'il ait mangé à la cantine de sa fac était assez troublant. Très troublant même. Il regarda attentivement la pilule que lui tendait le docteur Cameron et songea aux avantages et aux inconvénients qu'il pourrait y avoir. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de tenter de nouveau une expérience sanglante, mais qu'est-ce qui lui disait que le médicament n'allait pas déclencher autre chose ? De plus, il avait les médicaments et autres comprimés en horreur depuis le traitement de son cancer. Tiraillé, il leva les yeux vers Chase qui le regardait avec un grand sourire, confiant. Si lui pensait que c'était le bon diagnostique alors... Lou prit le médicament et le goba tout rond, précipitamment, avant de risquer de changer d'avis. Une fois cela fait, il demanda aux docteurs comment est ce qu'ils pensaient qu'il avait été empoisonné.

- Je penche pour un produit vaisselle contaminé, dit Cameron.

House leva les yeux au ciel.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que les autres élèves ne sont pas touchés ? Peut-être qu'une des cuisinières t'en veut personnellement, tenta Foreman.

Lou hocha négativement la tête.

- Je doute même leur avoir déjà parlé ne serait-ce qu'une fois en dehors de ''Bonjour-merci-au revoir''. Pour empoisonner quelqu'un il faut sacrément lui en vouloir !

Alors qu'ils lançaient d'autres hypothèses qui, au fur et à mesure, devenaient de plus en plus imaginatifs et relevaient plus d'un roman d'Agatha Christie que de la réalité, Chase réfléchit. Lou avait raison, on n'empoisonnait pas quelqu'un sans raisons, et il avait lui même été témoin de la méfiance que les élèves éprouvaient envers son patient, mais la méfiance n'avait jamais mené à la tentative de meurtre. Parce que c'était exactement ça : une tentative de meurtre, avortée, certes, mais quand même. Toutefois, alors qu'il réfléchissait, quelque chose lui trottait dans le crâne. À bien y penser, quelqu'un avait l'air de plus ressentir de l'hostilité, voire de la haine, pour Lou que les autres élèves. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

- Madison.

Lou leva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ? demanda-t-il.

- Qui est Madison ? s'intéressa House. Une ancienne conquête ?

Chase attendit la réponse. Il ne savait pas. Il savait juste que Lou n'aimait pas du tout cette blondasse, mais était ce parce qu'ils avaient une histoire houleuse en commun ? Il n'avait pas pensé à demander.

- Non. Elle me colle depuis un bail et je l'ai toujours repoussée. Vous pensez que... qu'elle m'a empoisonnée ?

Il y avait un pas entre repousser quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas et se rendre compte que cette personne était capable de vous assassiner. Lou avait toujours eu la faiblesse de penser que les gens étaient raisonnables, apparemment il s'était trompé. La sonnerie d'un téléphone interrompit leur réflexion, House décrocha, parla un peu, lâcha un merci et raccrocha.

- C'était le labo de la police, ils ont analysés les restes du plat de ce que tu as mangé hier, Lou, et ils ont trouvés du cyanure. Je leur ai conseillé d'interroger cette Madison, tu as rendez-vous au pose demain pour donner ta version de l'histoire.

Lou n'arrivait pas à croire les dimensions qu'était en train de prendre cette histoire. Il savait très bien ce que risquait Madison si c'était bien elle qui était la coupable. Tentative de meurtre, à deux reprises ! Ça allait chercher dans les vingt ans... Et elle le savait ! Puisqu'ils étaient tout deux étudiants en droit ! Et nom de Dieu ! Du cyanure ! Ce n'était vraiment pas pour le blesser, mais bien pour le tuer ! Heureusement qu'il avait rapidement été pris en charge à chaque fois, sinon il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau... Lou frissonna en imaginant à quel point cette fille devait le haïr pour essayer de l'assassiner à deux reprises. Ses poings se serrèrent sur les draps blancs alors que la surprise laissait place à la colère. Qu'est-ce qu'avait les gens à toujours essayer de le tuer ?! Il avait l'impression de revenir à ses six ans... Il en avait marre d'être toujours la cible de psychopathes en puissance.

une main se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il ruminait des pensées peu agréables. Levant les yeux, il vit Robert qui lui adressait un sourire éclatant, un sourire qui voulait dire ''Tout va bien aller à partir de maintenant''. Et Lou avait envie d'y croire !

House expliqua qu'il allait devoir rester à l'hôpital un ou deux jours de plus, le temps que le poison soit totalement purgé de son corps, puis il pourrait rentrer chez lui et sa vie continuerait son cours et c'était tout ce à quoi il aspirait en ce moment. Les murs blancs et l'odeur de désinfectant de l'hôpital commençait vraiment à lui donner des envies de meurtre, ou de suicide, c'était selon.

.

Les jours suivant furent un peu flous dans l'esprit de Lou. Tout se passa étonnamment vite. Il devait se rendre au commissariat pour donner sa déposition et porter plainte contre Madison, mais Rober insista pour que ce soient les policiers qui se déplacent, arguant qu'il valait mieux qu'il se repose et bouge le moins possible. Lou avait levé les yeux au ciel en entendant cela. Il avait envie de sortir, maintenant qu'il savait que sa vie n'était plus menacée, ni par son cancer, ni par une quelconque folle. Il s'avéra que c'était bien Madison qui avait plus ou moins discrètement ajouté du cyanure au café qu'il buvait tout les midis.  
>Plus ou moins discrètement car si Lou ne l'avait pas vu - il était un peu étourdi, et la capuche bouchait légèrement son champ de vision - une des femmes de cantine avait remarqué que la jeune fille s'était approché de son plateau à plusieurs reprises.<br>Le plus étonnant était sûrement que le procès prit peu de temps. Apparemment, la culpabilité de Madison crevait les yeux et même son avocat - payé par Papa - ne put faire quelque chose pour raccourcir la peine. Elle écopa de dix-huit ans de prison. Lou n'assista pas au procès, il n'aimait pas être sur le banc des témoins au tribunal et préférait largement la place des avocats. Il avait largement trop vu ce satané banc. trois jours à peine après le procès, il était dehors.

Il savoura longuement la morsure du soleil de midi par ce beau mois de juillet. Jamais le ciel bleu ne lui parut plus beau qu'en ce jour où il était définitivement hors de danger. Il s'étira longuement, profitant de la chaleur. Puis, il se tourna vers les cinq médecins qui lui avaient sauvé la vie et sourit largement. Peu de mots furent échangés, il serra la main de House et Cameron, enlaça Foreman et Wilson - en glissant à l'oreille de ce dernier qu'il devrait tenter sa chance avec House (le rougissement qu'il eu était tout à fait adorable) - et, pour finir, s'arrêta devant Chase. ll regarda longuement le visage doux du jeune médecin, ses cheveux blonds, son petit sourire sur ses lèvres minces et chercha quelque chose dans ses yeux. Une lueur qui confirmerait son intuition. Il sonda le regard clair et bleu et, au bout d'un moment, sourit, sûr de lui. Doucement, il se haussa sur la pointe de ses baskets et, posant ses petites mains sur le devant de sa chemise, posa délicatement ses lèvres rieuses sur leurs homologues masculines.  
>Le baiser sembla durer une éternité durant laquelle Lou savoura le goût de son médecin préféré.<br>Puis, tout aussi lentement, il se recula d'un Chase surprit mais néanmoins ravi. Il murmura un ''A bientôt'', replaça la sangle de son sac sur son épaule, et s'éloigna, un grand sourire au lèvres.

Oh oui, ils allaient se revoir bientôt.

Il en était plus que sûr, vu l'air extatique qui planait toujours sur le visage du blond.

* * *

><p>J'ai l'impression que cette histoire est le vilain petit canard parmi toutes celles que j'ai écris...<p>

Review ?


End file.
